2 month friendships
by chesca13321
Summary: Sakura is staying at a hotel for two months! There she makes friends with Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga hotel line and Temari the daughter of a celebrity. Together they have adventures all around LA. Hoping to make this a GaaXSaku but idk how to.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Why am I here!" a 16 year old Sakura whined. She was at an uptight, fancy hotel in Los Angeles. She was there for her sister's wedding…which just happened to be 2 months away!!!!

"You know very well that we're all here for your sister's wedding." Her mother reprimanded.

"But that's 2 whole months away!"

"And your sister asked for our help."

"Couldn't we just stay at her place!"

"…honey. You should be grateful that they let us stay here."

"ughhhhh…fine!"

Sakura plopped down on one of the hotel suites big, soft, plush beds in her room. They were going to live in a huge hotel suite for the next two months, miles away from her hometown, Brisbane, California. Just for her sister's wedding! Her sister, Tenten was going to marry the almighty Neji Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga hotel embassy.

She had brought everything imaginable. Stuffed animals, her own blankets, half of her bathroom, half of her clothes, and even some posters and pictures. She fell don on her bed and just stared at the ceiling. Soon enough she fell asleep.

She woke up at midnight to find an unfamiliar ceiling. She was about to scream when she remembered exactly where she was.

"ughh.." she got out of her room to get something to eat. She boiled some water and ate a cup of noodles. Soon after around 2 hours on her laptop she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and wandered outside. There was a note on the counter

"_Sakura,_

_I'm out with your sis! Here's the room key and some money. Do anything you want as long as you don't go outside of this hotel! I mean it! Be back at 8._

_Have fun! _

_Love,_

_ Mom" _

She changed into jeans, pink flip-flops, and an old gray sweatshirt. She grabbed the key and money and stuck it in her messenger bag. Inside were pencils, pens, her cell, i-Pod, notebooks, gum, and a whole lot of other junk. She decided to wander around and find out what was so nice about this hotel.

The hotel she stayed at was a very fancy, 5-star hotel. It was supposedly family friendly. There was supposed to be something for all ages. _Yeah right! "something for all ages" they forget to tell you that you have to bring that something. _She thought to her self, while getting in the elevator. Inside the elevator was another man. He had striking red hair, a love kanji tattoo on his forehead, pale blu-ish green-ish eyes, and those eyes seemed to be thickly outlined in black eye-liner. He was dressed in all black, black baggy jeans, black shoes, black sweater. Sakura caught herself staring before he could.

Gaara noticed another presence enter the small elevator he was in. He cracked an eye open to take a look. There beside him was a girl around 16. She was dressed unusually for someone in LA. Jeans, a gray sweatshirt, flip-flops, her messy pink hair stood out against it all. She was listening to her I-Pod and didn't seem to awknowledge him at all. He turned his attention away from her as she began to study him.

They both got off on the main floor and both headed outside. Sakura was headed to the Borders almost directly outside of the hotel. She knew that her mom said she can't go outside of the hotel, but hey, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Right?

Once inside she grabbed an Anima comic and got some coffee. After hours of reading comics she noticed it was 7 o'clock. She put bought some books and raced into the hotel. While not noticing where she was running she accidentally tripped on a blue haired girl and as a result crashed into a blonde haired one.

"Oh my gosh. I am sooo sorry." Sakura appoligized over and over picking up things that spilled out from her bags.

"That's okay." Said the blonde.

"N-no pro-problem" the blue haired one stuttered out.

"My name's Temari. Yours?" said the blonde holing out a hand and some books.

"Sakura." She said, while taking her things and shoving them into bags.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga" Said the navy haired girl.

"Oh! Doesn't your dad own this hotel line?" said Sakura.

"Y-yes"

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"M-my cousin is g-getting m-married"

"Neji Hyuuga?"

"Y-yes."

"Well then I guess I'm your new cousin! Sakura Haruno at your service!" Sakura exclaimed brightly holding out a hand.

"O-o-kay" Hinata timidly said carefully shaking her hand.

"Well I gotta go! Before my mom finds out I was out and freaks!" Sakura said after checking her watch. " Visit me tommorow! I'm in room 854. Bye Temari! Bye Hinata!"

"Bye!" they both said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura rushed into her room. She threw her bag into some random drawer. She made some instant ramen while changing into her pajamas. She turned on her laptop to make it look as if she had actually been there all day. Her mom finally came in as she started to eat ramen.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" her mother asked.

"Boring." Sakura was telling the truth, just not all of it.

"That's great."

Figures. She's not even listening. I could probably tell her that I got raped, stabbed in the stomach, and now I'm gonna die, and she still probably would say 'That's great.'

"Look, I'm gonna go out to eat with your sister, you sure you don't want to come."

"No mom. I'm sure I don't want to go to anything involving this wedding."

"Alright. Well bye!" The door was closed and Sakura decided to check up on her friends, so she signed on to chat.

_**BillBoardBrow has signed on.**_

_**InoPig has signed on.**_

Sakura lightly laughed as she looked at their screen names. She and her best friend Ino had decided to make each others screen names

_**BillBoardBrow: **__Hey Ino! How was skool?_

_**InoPig: **__Wat do u think? Boooring. No duh._

_**BillBoardBrow:**__ Well it aint so fun out here either._

_**InoPig: **__Wat r u talking bout?!? U get to stay at a five star hotel for 2 months while I hav to stay at skool._

_**BillBoardBrow:**__ Yea. Well. I hav no friends here. And there's nothing to do!!_

_**InoPig: **__Didn't u bring lyk half of ur house there?_

_**BillBoardBrow: **__Yep! But sumhow its still boring wit out u peeps_

_**InoPig: **__well sorry Sak but I hav to go eat now. Bye!_

_**BillBoardBrow: **__Bye._

_**InoPig has signed out.**_

_**BillBoardBrow has signed out.**_

Sakura closed her laptop and stared at the ceiling. She soon fell asleep that way.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! And sorry that its so short! I really dont know where this story is going. So plz review and give me any ideas!

Hope you liked it.

R&R

-Chesca13321


End file.
